Chapter System
The Chapter System is one of the cornerstones of Gallifreyan society, based on the Chapter System in Doctor Who's canon. The descriptions of the chapters in Doctor Who were very basic, however, and as members of New Gallifrey, we have created collaborative lore for the purposes of more authentic cultural reconstruction. There were six Chapters on Gallifrey, each created by one of the society’s founders; each Chapter represented various elements of the planet Gallifrey and had their own separate Academies. In New Gallifrey, though we have only one Academy, the Chapter system is still an important method for our members to find other individuals with shared interests, strengths, weaknesses, and goals, who they can form bonds with and that can help each other to grow and thrive. Everyone who is interested in becoming a member of New Gallifrey is encouraged to investigate which chapter they believe they fit the best. No formal decision is needed until Initiation, where a member becomes a Student or Healer of a specific Chapter. The Prydonian Chapter (Main article: Prydonian Chapter) Founded by Rassilon, colors are scarlet, orange, crimson and gold. The Prydonians are the most political chapter, and because of this they are leaders and decision makers, and may even be fairly political in their personal lives. With a Prydonian, everything is done for a reason, even if the reason may not be immediately evident to someone who isn’t said Prydonian. They’re the type of person who would back up their argument with an 11 page long paper with multiple citations. They’re also very good at talking themselves out of a situation, or creating a diversion. They are the Chapter that is most often thought of when one thinks of Gallifrey, as their colors match the colors of the planet, and they are the most public Chapter. Most of the politicians on Gallifrey are Prydonian, especially the presidents. Even though they are cunning, they can sometimes be impulsive and driven by their values, sometimes speaking over others or not wanting to compromise. Many Prydonians love power, and some have been corrupted by it (for example, Rassilon in the End of Time). They can be both extroverted or introverted; introverted Prydonians are good at making the spotlight follow them, even though they may not enjoy being caught under it. Other prominent members of the Prydonian Chapter include The Doctor, Romana, the Master and the Rani. The Arcalian Chapter (Main article: Arcalian Chapter) Founded by Omega, their colors are Emerald Green, Brown and Bronze. Arcal is the second most political Chapter, although Arcalians tend to be not particularly public about their political power. They prefer to be in the background, making their opinions known and debating, but will not be very public about their opinions unless it is something they consider to be highly important. Members of the Arcalian Chapter are very inquisitive and curious, making them good scientists. They keep Gallifrey moving forward, always coming up with new ideas. There’s a joke that an Arcalian will blow something up because they want to know how it works, whereas a Patrexean will blow it up for the aesthetic. Arcalians tend to know quite a lot of information, and will talk your ear off if they decide you’re a safe person to infodump to. They are also very logical, and although it may not seem like it at first glance, they do tend to have reasons for their actions. TARDISes are very likely to have personalities matching the Arcalian Chapter. Arcalians can also be opportunistic, siding with the most politically advantageous side, and because of their close relationships with people in power, they can gain power by proxy. They can sometimes seem rude when they are very absorbed in their work, or when someone is blabbing on about something that makes no sense to them. They can also forget basic needs in pursuit of their projects, foregoing food, water, and sleep. The Patrexean Chapter (Main article: Patrexean Chapter) Founded by the Other, colors are heliotrope, yellow and dark fuchsia Patrexeans are the most artistic Chapter of Gallifrey, and tend to approach anything they are very interested as a form of art, including science and history. They are highly imaginative and inventive, and can have quite a flair for the dramatic. They’re one of the most hands-on Chapters, both when venturing outside of the Citatdel to find out something as well as sometimes being more physically affectionate than the rest of the chapters. Members of the Patrexean Chapter often have some sort of precognitive ability, and can have more niche spiritual beliefs than the average Gallifreyan. Many Patrexeans are explorers, and see the beauty in something that may remain unnoticed because it’s been around for so long. Patrexeans can sometimes be seen as childish, especially when their interests are in more abstract art or concepts, or when they start dozing off in the middle of a meeting. The other Chapters keep them more grounded, and help them actually stay focused on the projects that they are so excited about. Patrexes are the third chapter in the Upper Triad, and one of the three chapters that you would commonly see out and about in the Citadel. The Cerulean Chapter (Main article: Cerulean Chapter) Founded by Lazuline, their colors are light pastel blue, dark blue, and sometimes sapphire blue. Ceruleans are the Chapter that is the most connected to the nature of Gallifrey, and this is the source of the joke that they are “plant touchers” because they will actually go outside - not just to investigate things, but because they love nature and caring for animals and plants. They are also one of the most social chapters, and need a strong community in order to be mentally healthy. Many gardeners, activists and farmers are from the Cerulean chapter. They are very focused on the environment, and would be the type to have silly bumper stickers on the back of their car on Earth. They are also frequently caregivers for growing TARDISes, and often appreciate artificial intelligence more than the average Gallifreyan. Many TARDISes also have Cerulean personality traits. Like the Arcalians, they can become very obsessed with their work, although their main motivation is helping people, which makes them different from Arcalians who want to learn everything for its own sake. Because they are so focused on taking care of others, Ceruleans may forget to take care of themselves. If they neglect themselves for too long, they can become bitter and combative, accusing others of not caring for them. A Cerulean really should never be alone because of this, as it isn’t a healthy way to live. The other Chapters help stabilize them and remind them to take care of themselves. Ceruleans, like Patrexeans, are not particularly political, except for when it comes to laws about environmental protection. The Dromeian Chapter (Main article: Dromeian Chapter) Founded by Apeiron, their colors are silver, gray and black. Along with Patrexeans, Dromeians are a more religious chapter, although their interest in religion is very academic and of recording the history thereof. They are interested in many academic subjects, and are logical like Arcalians, making them clear-minded and confident in their decisions. Dromeians are primarily observers, and like to see all sides of an issue and keep the peace. They love organizing and archiving. When they get absorbed in their interests, they can be very isolated from the rest of the world, but they still are very friendly people if they are discussing a common interest. They are one of the Chapters that is most skilled at being a teacher, librarian, or religious leader. Because they make such an effort to be unbiased, they can fail to stand up for issues that need a champion, making them one of the less political chapters. A Dromeian’s fatal flaw tends to be isolating themselves too much in academia and ignoring the world, and the other Chapters can help ground them in the current time and place by engaging with them about their interests and not making them constantly be the mediator. The Scendelesean Chapter (Main article: Scendelesean Chapter) Founded by Pandak, their colors are soft gold and cream. The Scendeles Chapter is not well known to most outside of Gallifrey and is often even ignored by those on Gallifrey, but they are as important to the society as the other chapters are. This chapter is the most stable, and they are very self-disciplined. They are typically good at mathematics, or at least enjoy it, and are caring for others. They are also one of the most individualistic chapters and can persist in something even to the point where it is harmful to them. Like the Cerulean and Dromeian chapters, one of the worst problems for a Scendelesean can come when they are ignored, or expected to take on too much of an emotional burden without proper appreciation. Category:Basic Information Category:Culture Category:Gallifreyan institutions